


Shipping Myself to you

by hawthornJaem



Category: NCT
Genre: Crack, Cute Na Jaemin, Fluff and Humor, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthornJaem/pseuds/hawthornJaem
Summary: Where Jeno has a crush on Jaemin and thinks it would be a great idea to stuff himself in a giant box as a gift to Jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Shipping Myself to you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NANA!! Find me in twitter at @hawthornJaem

**"Jen, no offence but this is dumb as fuck** "

Yeah like hell he would stop tho. This is the perfect chance to ask Jaemin out but obviously, he has to have a grand entrance cause duh he's Lee Jeno 

His darling Jaemin only deserves the best gift mankind has ever seen, himself. He's nervous and he can't seem to ease his heart that currently decided that today's the perfect time to impersonate a drum

**"Don't worry! I'll surround myself with thick blankets"**

**"Yeah we're not worried about that hun, you and your hardass head could rival that one anime guy"**

Jeno mumbled a soft bitch before getting inside the humongous box. His friends, Renjun and Mark happily closed the box and taped it up. He managed to give them a glare before the pair ultimately sealed the box. They seem to be enjoying it a bit too much

The plan is simple really. Today is Jaemin's birthday and while exploring every inch of his local mall, a light bulb lights up in his brain and Jeno came up with the most brilliant idea in his 20 years of existence in this awful world. He would stuff himself in a box and Mark would be the one to deliver it to Jaemin's house where their other mutual friends are hosting a small party

 **"Only if you made the same effort for any of your classes--"** Jeno heard from outside the box 

**"Shut it, Huang! Today is about Jaemin and Jaemin only. I'll let you roast me tomorrow"** he screams back back

 **"Okay, we're ready to go!"** Mark said from outside

Jeno let out an inhumane shriek as he felt the box being moved to the car. After a few head bumps here and there, he finally felt that the box has settled down but he grimace at the thought of his two friends pulling the box out of the car and landing on the hard ground

 _This is for Jaemin! You can do it Jeno_!

Yes!! All of a sudden he feels like he's superman. The shakiness of the car, head bumps, the claustrophobic setting he put himself in? What are those? If he can put up with his friends bullshit all throughout highschool, Jeno is 100 percent sure he can overcome this even though he feels like he's about to have a bad headache but whatevs right

_All in the name of love!!_

The car's sudden halt made Jeno momentarily curse his friends and the world but when he felt Renjun and Mark drag the box out, Jeno is sure he's about to stab two bitches but the nervousness he’s feeling overcomes him. He fisted the ribbon that’s resting on his chest and make quick work with it, making it into a cute bow that he then taped on his head

_Yeah that’s probably a bad idea_

**“Oh? Where’s Jeno?”** his heart thumped when he heard Jaemin’s sweet voice asking where he is. Jeno is one second away from jumping out of the box and hugging the boy, screaming _I’M HERE DARLING PLEASE DON’T BE SAD_ but a light tap at the side of the box signalled him to stay put

 **“Yeah he was apparently back on his bullshit so he’s doing a test for his sociology class cause his dumbass thought it would be a great idea to skip it to order you a massive uhhh….. gift”** Mark explained as he and Renjun push the box further in Jaemin’s home. Obviously that’s a lie. Jeno actually did the exam. He didn’t need to buy a gift forJaemin when a whole of him exist. Ugh, he can’t help but laugh at his stupid ass. His confidence today is on par with Donghyuck’s notes when he’s singing, very high

**“Aww I wanted him to be here...anyways, you guys can just put the box in my room”**

_Bad move bad move bad move_

He needs to fucking pee!! Jeno shuffles inside, trying his best to hold it in  
  
_Okay, maybe this really wasn’t a great idea_

He was about to kick his way out before he heard the door open before being close softly. Jeno hoped it would be either Mark or Renjun just checking up on him

 **“This thing is massive”** oh shit its Jaemin

_Should I jump out now?_

After some self-evaluation and a couple of mental conflicts, Jeno staggers inside and attempts to do his grand entrance but lo and behold, he curses his friends for using gorilla duct tape on all openings. He vividly remembers telling them to use a painters tape on the side that he’s going out of

Jaemin’s scared scream got all of their friends rushing inside his room just to see the box moving before falling to the side. Renjun and Mark facepalmed themselves before helping Jeno out as the latter struggles to open any sides of the box at this point

 **“What did we fucking tell you?!”** Renjun then ripped the duct tape off while the rest of their friends watch, confused, **“Dude this is just…...sad”**

 **“Fu- THE DUCT TAPE! I HATE YOU”** Jeno almost attacked his two friends but the sight of his crush made him go soft, **“Hi Jaem”**

The latter only stayed quiet, eyes widen, still surprised with what just happened

Mark leaned to his ear and whispered, **“you look like Jojo Siwa”**

Jeno scoffed before attempting to stand, tumbling a bit forward before being caught by Jaemin himself. Jeno can’t help but think that he’s either in a fairytale or a K-drama where the male protagonist caught the female before falling to the hard floor

 **“Geez Jeno? Maybe tone it down a bit? We could all see how whipped you are”** Donghyuck said but he then pulled Jisung and Chenle out with him followed by his two accomplices with Mark patting him on the back

**“I thought you can’t go? How about yo--”**

**“I’LL BE BACK I JUST NEED TO GO TO THE WASHROOM”** he ran to the washroom that’s attached to Jaemin’s room. Jeno wondered if he comes out with red eyes, would jaemin be worried for him since he’s ready to bawl his eyes out that very instance due to embarrassment 

After he’s done relieving himself, Jeno washes his hands and comes out of the washroom only to be faced by an obviously worried Jaemin. He feels bad. Jeno feels really bad. His plan backfired and instead of what he imagined, he instead almost reduce Jaemin to tears

_This boy seriously, worrying about others when it’s his day_

Well technically, it’s his own fault too but what he needs to do right now is to comfort Jaemin and assure him that he’s fine

 **“Why would you do that?! You scared me shitless”** Jaemin ducked, trying to keep himself from crying

_Oh you fucked up Jeno_

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s face before giving him a soft smile, **“Don’t worry about it”**

“ **B-but why are you in there?”** Jaemin asked, pointing at the giant box

“ **Oh** ,” he wanted to slap himself, **“well, I’m uh, I’m the gift?”**

Jaemin wiped his cheeks before pulling Jeno in a tight hug, **“You’re such a dumbass,”** Jaemin nuzzles closer, **“thank you, this is the best gift I’ve ever received”**

Jeno proceeded to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s pliant waist, pulling the boy impossibly tighter, **“I know I almost gave you a heart attack but, please be my boyfriend”**

He felt Jaemin’s breath hitch before pulling away from him with a surprised look. Silence fell between them. Jeno is scared that Jaemin would reject him because of the stunt he just pulled **“yes..of course!”**

He smiled before leaning in to attempt to kiss Jaemin

_**Keyword: Attempt** _

His lips never brush past Jaemin’s lips before a camera click made them pulled away from each other to face the culprit who turns out to be Chenle, holding a polaroid and beside him stood Jisung with an agape mouth

 **“My ship has sailed,”** Chenle said as he stares at the photo. Jeno was about to berate the two youngsters before they both fled the scene

Jeno looked at Jaemin’s face, giving his now-boyfriend a peck on the cheeks

**“Happy Birthday Love”**

**“Thank you,”** Jaemin said before giving Jeno a wide smile and pointed at the bow on his head,  **“Are you channelling your inner Jojo Siwa?”**

**“Oh god please not you too,”**


End file.
